


Sweet Littl' Doe

by YazziyousDaydreamer



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blood thirsty Bunny, Heat/rut, Humanish Jack, Kits, M/M, Mpreg, Obsession, Pooka - Freeform, Possesive Bunny, Probably Rape, Unstable Bunny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YazziyousDaydreamer/pseuds/YazziyousDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack lives in the village of Burgess with his sister and family. He and his sister have been visiting a pond for years without realizing that they may have been being watched by the feared beast that supposedly lurked within the woods. Nearly everyone fears the creature in the village. Though they aren't afraid of the beast they have dutifully gone home every day before twilight fully hit. </p><p>One day he and his sister don't pay attention and lose their way. They get back to the path but it's nearly dark out and that is when the beast finally strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tatou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatou/gifts).



> I don't own the guardians or any of the ideas for it but I do own this story.

Chapter 1

 

In a town called Burgess there was a legend that had been told for many generations of a frightening creature called the Pooka that killed wicked people, along with bad little boys and girls that didn't listen to their parents. Few people were willing to even go near the forest that surrounded the little town. There were also almost no trees around where they were settled as well because they were afraid that if the had more than a few where they lived that it meant that they were actually living in the forest where the beast lived. They stuck to that belief, not as fearfully as the founders of the town but it was tradition all the same and most had trouble straying from it.

Jack wasn't one of those people. He didn't fear the thing that supposedly lived in the forest. A giant man eating creature? No way! Not unless it was some great big wolf and they didn't live more than maybe ten or twelve years! So the thing would have died several decades ago at least. 

Jack spent nearly every waking moment at a pond that he had found when he was younger, nearly six years before. Jack was fourteen and so he had the task of watching his sister most of the time. He loved her very much and wasn't at all bothered by the task his parents had given him. She wasn't whiny and was always fun to play with. She was afraid to go to his pond by herself but loved to go their with her brother. It was their secret, their parents thought that they were playing at the edge of the forest or around the towns fields of grains and corn. Every day that they could they both snuck into the forest to their special spot. In the summer they dipped their feet in the water or fished or sometimes even waded in a shallow curve in the pond, playing and catching little creatures to play with before going home. In the winter they would smuggle out skates and played on top of the frozen pond all day. But they never stayed, once the sky even hinted at the beginning of twilight they left and hoped to come back the next day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Jack you scared me!” Joan said. Her hands rested on her hips, “you shouldn't do that Jack, it's mean! You know what the Pooka does to mean people!” Joan said. She had a hint of a smile on her face. 

Jack laughed, “well we don't have to tell it do we? It could be our secret.” He said, his eyes sparkled mischievously.

Joan grinned, “no I guess not, well unless you.... can't catch me a fish for dinner, with-with your hands!” She said smugly. 

He pouted, “with my hands! Awh, but Joan it's hardly even spring yet! Look there's some snow over there!” He said giving her his best puppy dog stare. 

“Don't look at me like that Jack, fish Jack fish!” She said, avoiding his gaze. 

Jack smiled, “Fine!” He said in fiend strain.

“Yaya! Fish-fish-fish Jack I can't wait!” Joan said. She hopped up and down and eagerly followed her her brother who nimbly pranced around her teasingly. She huffed but smiled and quickly got them to their pond. 

Jack moaned but pulled up the legs of his buck skin trousers and slowly eased himself into the water. He squeaked, “it's so cold still!” He whined but continued on with a grimace. Joan smiled at Jack and sat herself on a rock close by, tucking her cloak around herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the end of the day Jack was absolutely freezing but had to both his and his sister's surprise caught three good sized fish, not huge, but large enough for the two of them to have a decent lunch the next day. “Yaya! I can't believe you actually managed to do that!” Joan said in amazement as they began to leave the pond.

Jack grinned and strutted, “you doubt I, the mighty Jack?” He said in a playful roar and chased his sister around a tree. 

She shrieked out a laugh and ran away, “you can't catch me Jack!” She yelled.

“Oh, yes I can! For no one can out run the Mighty Jack!” He said laughing easily as hard as his sister. He scooped her up and spun her around. Once they had both settled down Jack looked around in confusion, where were they? Why was everything so quiet? A feeling of uneasiness swept over him, like someone was watching them.

“Hay.. Uh, Joan do you which way we strayed?” Jack asked and looked at the sky, the sun was setting a lot faster than he would have liked or maybe they had been at their game longer than he had thought...

She looked around nervously, “uh, I-I think we ran to the right, I'm sorry Jack! I-I didn't mean to make us lost!” Joan said sniffling.

“No-no-no! It's okay you didn't mean too! I'm sure we'll find our way back before it get's to dark out! Come on Joan, it will be alright!” Jack soothed and hugged her before standing from his crouch in front of her. He grabbed her hand and and went the way that they had ran from. 

It was nearly completely dark out when they finally found their way back to the path that they had made from the years of coming to their place at the pond. “We found it Jack!” Joan said Happily. Jack grinned at her through the gloom. He still couldn't fight the feeling that someone or something was following them. He fidgeted but forced himself to look cheerful and unconcerned, he didn't want his sister to be frightened.

“Jack it-it's getting dark out.” Joan said fearfully looking up at the sky. Jack nearly froze when he heard something crunch behind himself and his little sister. “Jack..” Joan said in fright.

Jack immediately turned her to look at him and smiled, “uh, let's play a game! It will be fun!” He said. Joan shook her head and tears began to run down her cold reddened face. “No, Jack you always play tricks!” She said and shook her head. 

“I promise it will be fun! Come on now, I'll teach you how to play!” He said and listened as the thing began to come closer, faster every moment. “It's as easy as one,” He shifted his body as if he were playing hopscotch, “two, three!” Jack said as the giant thing went to collide with him he grabbed a large Shepherd's hook like branch and launched his sister out of the way. He gasped when the thing collided with him, knocking the air out of Jack. 

“Jack!” Joan shrieked.

“Joan run now!” Jack said.

“But-” Joan said.

“I said now Joan!” Jack said. Joan sobbed and ran as fast as she could to try and get to the village. She had to save Jack. Jack sighed in relief and fearfully turned his head to face his attacker.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack yelped when he was lifted and pulled against something fuzzy. He heard two taps and shrieked when the sensation of falling it him. He felt nausea and whined. Something smacked him in the back of the head and everything just stopped.

A little while later Jack managed to pry his eyelids open and moaned in pain. He was so dizzy! Even so Jack tried to sit up, he groaned and laid his head back down, “uhw, bad idea.” He said and closed his eyes.

The next time he woke something warm was rapped around him. Jack sighed at the soft feeling of the thing and of the softness of the bed he was laying on. Jack rubbed his eyes. “Well it took ya long enough!” Fluffy thing vibrated when who ever was talking, spoke. Jack whined when the soft thing moved. He didn't feel well at all.

Jack stared at the thing in front of himself in disbelief. It was difficult to see where ever he was but the thing sitting in front of him wasn't a blanket. It was some great big floppy eared creature with some of the brightest green eyes Jack had ever seen, they were memorizing.

Jack nervously looked around but saw no one. Who had been speaking? 

“Ya know it's rude ta ignore ya host.” The voice said again. Jack stared at the thing. The thing sighed and began to rub Jack's tender belly, “ya know it's rude ta stare don' ya?” The thing said. No way! It was talking!

“Your-you can speak?” Jack said. He felt is heart pounding in his chest. 

The thing snorted, “Course I'd pick the one that's panic'an from hear'n me talk!” It grumbled. 

“Wha-” Jack was interrupted. 

“No matt'a in tha end it's ganna be tha same.” The thing said. Jack could practically hear the smug grin in the creature's tone.

“What do you uh mean?” Jack asked meekly. 

The creature curled sharp nails to dig into Jack's stomach when he subconsciously tried to pull away from the thing. Jack gasped in pain and froze with a pained whine. “I wouldn' do that if I were yo'u.” The thing said in a seething voice. 

Jack looked up at the thing fearfully, “What do you want?” He whispered. The creature began to rub circles on his strangely sensitive stomach. 

The thing chuckled darkly, “Wha' do I wan'? Le' me see...” The thing paused as if it were thinking but Jack had a feeling that it already knew exactly what it wanted. “Well I think I wan' a pretty littl' doe ta fat'n with my kits. That littl' doe is ganna ache for my cock an' beg me ta take him up his pretty littl' arse soon enough.” It purred. 

Jack froze, “but uh why am I here?” He asked and squirmed a little at the pain in his belly. The thing shifted to settle itself over Jack and pushed against his thigh. A hardness poked at his clothed leg. 

“I don' know sweet littl' doe, why are ya here? Hum? I've been watchin' ya for such a lon' time ya know? Wanted ta have my way with ya for wha' feels like foreva'.” The thing said and licked at Jack's throat. It then slowly pushed up his shirt and rubbed gentle, yet firm circles on his belly. Jack shivered nervously and stared at the thing. He couldn't see much but it helped him keep his mind off of what was happening. 

“My sweet doe, yar ganna be such a good mummy to our littl' ones. I luv' watch'n ya with that littl' ank'l biter, yar wond'aful with her! Such a sweet, luv'n doe. Yar a natural with em, got good instincts like a doe should, betta then most actually.” The thing said admiringly and rubbed down to Jack's sore abdomen, “our kits are ganna be right here, inside of ya. Yar ganna luv' it! Ya ganna beg for my cock until yar swollen with kits. An' before yar with my kits yar ganna beg until ya ach yar so full of seed ya ganna swell with it, aren't ya Jake, sob for my seed ta fill ya up?” The thing murmured in a husky voice right into Jack's ear. Jack blushed and gasped in disbelief. “No way! What the hell was this guy even talking about,” Jack thought. He had to do something, anything to get away!

“I need to uh leave. I need to check on my sister,” Jack said in an appeasing way.

The creature chuckled and chinned Jack on the head. “oh, littl' doe tryin' so hard ta be sly aren't ya! Yar not ganna go anywhere Jack, not yet at least. Gatta make ya wom' work for me first then gatta make the thing mature properly. My poor sweet doe, ya wouldn' have eva had a kit if I didn't want ya, so. Though I'm glad ya couldn' have any kits with some female whore.” The thing said in a concentrating way. 

It shook a little at what Jack thought was the thought of him having a family with a girl, Ella came to mind. He had always thought she was quite pretty but could never feel... that way for her. He couldn't feel that way for anyone. 

When a hand suddenly slipped down to rest on his clothed manhood Jack was stunned out of his stupor, if that made any sense, and violently shoved at the fury thing he slide out from under it as quickly as he could and ran. He was surprised by the feeling of fluff and moss under his feet but ignored it in favor of running. He ignored the sharp pains shooting like lightning through his lower stomach and the nausea that began to build. He needed to get away and to find a way to escape, he could hardly see though. He was nearly blind in that place that felt like a giant maze. He needed to get home! He needed to see his sister, to make sure she was alright.

He screamed and fought with everything that he had when he was snatched up. The thing made a dangerous animal growl and pushed him to the ground. Until then he hadn't realized how pain he was in. “Yar bee'n real bad Jack. Don't ya eva do that again, I won' try ta be to understanding if ya try that again! Now settle down for me so I can heal ya, ya silly thing!” The creature said. It eased it's hand or was it a paw? Jack didn't know, back onto his spasming stomach. “There-there sweet doe ya shouldn' of done that ya know. I don' like that ya hurt yar self but I suppose that's punishmen' for been a bad doe. Runn' away from yar buck.” The creature said and shook it's head. Jack went still when he saw the pure anger in the other's eyes, it wasn't something to mess with at all. Running away from it was out of the question. Now what did he do?

Jack couldn't help but to close his eyes, he was suddenly so tired that he could hardly stay awake but was also to afraid to allow himself the bliss of sleep, no way was he leaving himself vulnerable, well... More so than he already was.. “Go ta sleep alread' Jack ya need yar rest!” The thing said. It was like a spell, the moment the creature told him to sleep he did, he couldn't fight the need.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next time Jack woke he felt alright still a little tender but besides that completely fine. Jack was in the soft place again and he knew that the thing was laying with him. It's long furred arms were rapped around him, petting his hair and stomach in strange lazy patterns. “How do ya feel Jack?” It said quietly.

“Okay, I uh guess...” He said. He felt so weak and tiny compared to the creature embracing him so there was no way he was going to say what he wanted to. 

“Good, I'm glad that ya healed alright.” It said and shifted. The creature ran its paw down Jack's side, “I thought about turn'n ya into a Pooka, like me, but I think I might just keep ya this way.” The creature said. Jack's ice blue eyes stared up in horror at the creature, the Pooka. He had been stolen away by a Pooka, thee Pooka, he was going to die! To what ever deity was listening, he didn't want to die! He was fourteen years old! He was to young!

Jack's breathing quickly picked up pace as he stared at the Pooka. It began to soothingly pet his hair and pulled him to its self. “Hay, calm down Jack! What's wrong, tell yar buck what's troubl'n ya?” It said. Jack cringed as it stroked his white hair and tucked him against its chest.

“Your-your a, the Pooka!” Jack said and stared into the creature's eyes with frightened doey eyes. 

The Pooka laughed, “what ya think I'd eat my doe? Don' be an idiot Jack! I'd nev'a hurt ya unless for a lesson on behave'n an listen'n to me.” The Pooka said and nuzzled Jack's neck. 

“I-I want to go home, I want to see my family, uh Mr. Pooka...” Jack said. He felt like he was being crushed after that. He gasped for breath and felt his ribs creek in protest. 

“Ya aren't leave'n me Jack I will nev'a let ya go. So ya need ta just get over them, ya understand Jack?” The Pooka said quietly so quiet that Jack, even as close as he was had trouble hearing what it had said. It made him shiver in fear, he had a feeling it wouldn't end well for his family if he tried to leave. 

But an idea came to him though, a deal. Supposedly the Pooka loved to challenge people and made sly deals all of the time, though they always ended up bad for the competitor, ending in death and misfortune. “I uh, what if we raced? Would you uh let me go back if I beat you to uh the edge of the village clearing?” Jack asked trying to sound as sweet and compliant as possible. 

The beast's entire body changed from being ridged to completely relaxed, “alright, to the vermin villa' from yar path. That should be easy enough I'd say. Oh, also, I'm not Mr. Pooka, my name's E. Aster Bunnymund, silly thing! You can call me Aster or Bunny even if ya like or yar buck if ya wan' what eva ya like.” Bunnymund said. 

“Bunny?” Jack said in a questioning tone. 

“hum?” Bunnymund replied. 

“No I, why do you have bunny in your name?” Jack asked. 

The creature snorted, “don' know.” The creature said smugly. He shifted and stood with Jack in his arms, “well we betta get started then, with tha race I mean.” Bunnymund said. Jack nodded against his chest.

Bunnymund tapped the ground twice and then they were falling.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack shook, he did not like what ever that thing did. Jack groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He squinted in discomfort at the sudden blinding light.

Bunnymund sat Jack down on unsteady legs. “There ya go.” Bunnymund said. Jack twisted around to look up at the Pooka. Wait, what the... It was a giant rabbit! A smug smirk was on the creature's face as it stood. It's chest was puffed out as if to show its self off. 

“Ha, what surprised?” It said. Jack couldn't help but to weakly nod his head. “Course ya know it isn' a good idea ta challenge a bunny to a race, ya'll loose ev'ry time.” The Pooka said and ruffled Jack's pale hair. “Ya know ya have a really pretty pelt. I've nev'a seen this color on a human before though ya don't smell as much like them as ya did before.” Bunnymund said thoughtfully and grinned down at Jack. It made him feel very uncomfortable there was just something not right about the rabbit, like he was unstable or something. 

“Um, uh so are we going to start?” Jack asked after he was able to balance properly by himself.

The rabbit snorted, “if ya think it's worth it, then I guess I could give it a go!” Bunnymund said in an oddly playful tone of voice, Jack didn't like it. “Well I guess ta make it a littl' fun I'll give ya a five minute start.” The creature said. Jack stared at it. “When I said a five minute start, that's when tha five minutes started, luv.” Bunnymund said. Jack squeaked and quickly began to run as fast as he could, he was thankful that the over grown rabbit had been nice enough to put him in a place that he recognized.

He ran and ran as fast as he could. Jack didn't think that he had ever been able to run so fast before though and he had far more stamina than he thought possible. What had that thing done to him?

Jack knew that he still had at least a ten minute run even with his strange increase in abilities. Jack veered off the path when he heard the Pooka's laughter behind him. “Trap, trap, trap! I have to trick it some how, stop it just long enough to get to the edge!” Jack thought frantically and then a thought hit him, “Bear trap!” He thought gleefully and turned again. He hopped over a spot and acted like he was trying to hide. 

Bunnymund chuckled, “give'n up so soon, Jackie?” The rabbit said. He stood back up and strutted through the clearing Jack jumped up and began to run again. “No ya don' littl' doe!” Bunnymund said in an amused tone. 

Jack grinned when he heard the rabbit shift back onto four legs and then the snap of a trap. He flinched at the rabbit's enraged snarl of pain but forced himself on focusing on living, now that he completely destroyed any hope of staying alive if he was caught.

He was at the very edge, so close to freedom, just a little more! Jack grinned and spun around, he was out! He won! Jack froze when he saw the seething Pooka standing just inside the edge of the forest. “That was a dirty trick Jack!” Bunnymund sneered. 

“Yaya, well uh I won so you can't force me to go with you!” Jack said. Sounding more confident than he felt. 

The Pooka laughed, it was cruel and filled with dark intent. “Oh, I don' have ta force ya to come with me ya'll seek me out in a year or two, beggin' for my cock! Only I can satisfy ya when heat hits ya! Ya'll be carryin' my kits in ya not long afta'.” Bunnymund said smugly. 

Jack blushed, “I... I won't want you! That's just eeeww, your a rabbit! And I can't go into, you know uh heat I'm a human and well a boy!” Jack said.

The Pooka snorted, “what eva makes ya sleep at night.” The creature said shaking its head in an exasperated way. It turned and went back onto all four, not a single scratch was on it, “I'll be wait'n for ya sweet littl' doe.” It said and swished its tail before running off. No way was that going to happen to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Mom, Joan! Are you here?” Jack yelled. “Jack? Jack!” Joan yelled and nearly knocked him to the ground with the force of her tackle to hug him. “I thought you were died!” She sobbed.

“I'm alright! I promise.” Jack said. 

“Jack!” A woman yelled and ran to him, “how?” She asked with her hand held over her mouth. 

“Mom! I.. A man uh saved me and his name was uh, Bun-Bundy? I woke up in a cabin the day after the attack and headed home uh the next day.” He said. 

His mother and sister stared at him in confusion. “Jack... You-you have been gone for nearly two weeks..” His mother said. 

He gasped, “two?” He squeaked. His sister nodded. He chuckled halfheartedly, “uh, I must have slept longer than I uh thought.” He said and forced himself not to shake. Two weeks! He didn't even remember being awake for more than maybe a few hours! He shivered when he thought about what the rabbit had told him. Dread filled Jack. He forced out a breath it was lying, it had to be, was a boy. 

He wished that he could talk to his family about what happened, the truth but he knew nothing good could come of telling them what really happened. Jack would be shunned and feared for he escaped the Pooka and the Pooka was a sly vengeful creature, he would be sent to the woods as some barbaric sacrifice to save the village or something. No way was he going back to it, he wasn't going to be the Pooka's what ever he was suppose to be!

 

End Chapter 1

 

I do hope that it came out sounding alright. Please tell me if it is alright. Yes it wasn't to creepy, yet but it will be worse. I first need to get back into the groove of these types of stories again and figure out how I want to write the next chapter, So please be a little patient with me, I will try to post again in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys like it. I haven't written this type of stuff for a while so please tell me if it was okay or not.

 

Start Chapter 2

 

Jack was sixteen. It had been two years nearly to the day that the Pooka had stolen him away. He didn't say anything about the 'man' that saved him after telling his family. He had nearly managed to forget about the incident and convince himself that it was all just a bunch of hallucinations. Jack had gone back to being himself after a few nerve racking months.

He had hardly grown any, at least not in the way the other boys did. He was more slender, curvy, and pretty. Unlike the boys in the village who were broad and strong. He felt no interest in anyone, especially non of the girls in the village. The some of the boys had already began to court some of the girls. The idea of bedding any girl made his stomach roll unpleasantly. No, there was something just off with Jack and had been since the day that he had been taken.

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Jack pulled at his color. Over the last few days he had felt his temperature gradually rise. Jack insisted that it had to be the weather because the heat was unbearable, yet there was still snow on the ground. How was that even possible?

He sighed and fidgeted. “Maybe taking a dip in the pond would help.”Jack thought. Jack pulled at his sleeves, he was dieing in that thing! “You want to go to the pond with me Joan?” Jack asked his sister. She shook her head, “sorry Jack but I really need to finish this first.” She said. Joan was holding a worn blanket with several large holes torn through it. Jack groaned pathetically but Joan continued with her stitching so he left, pouting.

It was strange the closer he got to the forest the stronger some sort of itch was. He wasn't sure what it was but he really really needed to do something. He forced his mind on the task of getting to the pond after he finally entered his breathing became irregular and his head was foggy.

Jack pulled his cloak off and thoughtlessly threw it aside. He moaned, it wasn't enough. He threw his shirt aside as well. Jack froze at the button on his trousers. What was he doing? Another part of him begged him to remove the to roll around in the dirt and leaves and rub up against the trees. That part sounded like a good idea, but no trousers down.

Jack couldn't help but to flop done and sigh in pleasure at the feeling of the cold ground against his feverish skin. It was wonderful. He rolled around and rubbed the ground and rubbed up against a few trees. He then relaxed for a bit. It just felt... right. He slowly eased himself to his feet and continued on to his pond, rubbing trees every once in a while. 

Jack dropped to his knees once he stumbled to the water's edge and plunged his head beneath it. He groaned in pleasure. Jack rubbed his arms with the water but it just wasn't enough. Jack unbuttoned his trousers and hesitated. What if someone saw him? Jack glanced at his trousers which were all but dropped and then stared longingly at the cool water, thinking of the slight relief he had got from it. Jack nibbled his lip and slowly released the fabric in his hands. Jack sighed and stepped out of them. Jack smiled and began to enter the water. He froze at a voice that felt so very familiar to him. “I wouldn' do that if I were yo'u sweet one.” It said. Jack was vulnerable he didn't know what to do.

Jack quickly twisted around with frightened doe-like eyes. He squeaked and covered himself from the rabbit creature. The Pooka laughed, “get out of there littl' doe.” Bunnymund said and sauntered forward. “Come on silly thing.” The Pooka said and picked up Jack's trousers. Jack's other clothes were already held in Bunnymund's holster around his waist. Jack blushed a violent red and shook his head. Bunnymund bared dangerous looking teeth at him. “Now Jack!” The Pooka snarled.

Jack slowly left the water. Jack was afraid if he didn't something unpleasant might happen to him. Bunnymund eyed him appreciatively. “Um, can I have my clothes back please?” Jack asked in a meek tone. 

The rabbit snorted, “I don' think ya need them.” Bunnymund said. 

Jack whimpered and gulped, “can I at least have my cloak, for warmth?” Jack said, though he really wasn't very cold at all. Jack was already beginning to feel a little too warm for his liking again but he wanted his modesty. Bunnymund sighed and reluctantly handed it to Jack who quickly put the thick fabric on. 

“Come on, ya'r commin' with me!” The creature said. 

Jack shook his head, “why would you think that I would agree with that Pooka?” he asked.

The Pooka stopped in its tracks, “because ya don' wan anythin' bad ta happen to that littl' kit ya'r so fond of, do ya?” The rabbit said with a cruel grin.

Jack's eyes widened and he trembled, “you-please don't.... Promise me you want hurt her. I'll behave, I will give you anything that you want just leave her alone!” Jack said. His eyes were slightly wet and fearful.

“Anythin'?” The Pooka asked. 

Jack hesitantly nodded, “Anything, I'll do anything as long as you don't hurt her.” Jack said. 

The rabbit grinned, “good because I know what I wan'.” it said. Jack shook, he didn't like the way the Pooka had said that. The way the creature said it was very disturbing and made Jack wish that he could regret what he had said. He couldn't though because he loved his little sister to much to do so. “Now come on Jack, follow me.” The Pooka said. Jack sighed and reluctantly began to follow the rabbit like creature. 

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Jack was confused when the Pooka began to circle him on all four. He was concerned when he didn't feel frightened and instead perked up in interest, almost feeling flattered. What was up with that? He was being circled like some prey animal would, which to the Pooka he was! The creature began to make strange deep sounds that made Jack's face heat up more than he felt he could bare. 

Bunnymund began to get close to Jack who felt the urge to run away, but not out of fright. Bunnymund began to laugh and bounded just out of reach when Jack tried to pounce on him. He would prance back and circle him making the noises and flick his tail back and forth teasingly. Jack had the oddest urge to spring around. A strange excitement filled him that desperately needed to be expressed. 

Jack laughed when Bunnymund approached him and jumped out of reach when Bunnymund thought he had had him tired out. Jack jumped around in pure excitement and joy. The rabbit grinned and did the same thing for what felt like forever. After a good amount of time Jack flopped down and sighed, he hadn't felt so tired for a very long time. Bunnymund cautiously approached him and laid down next to him. The Pooka began to lav him with his tongue and made strange content noises. 

A little voice urged Jack to get away from the creature. Jack didn't listen to it though, something made him want to stay and the attention was wonderful. He couldn't help it something kept telling Jack that he should just roll on his belly. That Bunnymund was quite the handsome fellow and that he was strong. Bunnymund would protect him and any of the ki-babies that they would have.

Jack felt confused. What was going on? Jack bit his lip and forced himself to focus. What was he doing? How could he have thought that a Rabbit creature that ate people was good looking? Jack tried to shake the thoughts from his head but it still nagged at him from the back of his mind.

Bunnymund sniffed at Jack and groaned. His nose twitched obsessively and he looked ready to pounce on Jack. Jack had been very receptive when it came Bunnymund's attempt at wooing him. He had accepted him. Bunnymund continued to make the odd grunting noises which seemed to cause some type of sexual excitement even if Jack didn't express it.

“Already achin' for my cock?” Bunnymund purred between a lick. “Don' worry littl' doe I'll fill ya up until ya'r swollen with my kits, though maybe not this year. Ya'r unlikely ta be with my kits on yar firs' heat. But yar second..... lets jus' say ya'v got a hell of a lot higher chance ta have a litter than any human.” The Pooka said and picked Jack up. Jack squealed at the full bodily contact. It was like a bolt of lightning had hit him. To his shame his penis perked up to half mask from his easy to hid from view bit of erectness he had had to deal with before.. Bunnymund made a strange grinding noise with hooded come hither eyes. 

Bunnymund tapped the ground with his paw twice. It all went to fast for Jack to understand exactly what had happened but within a few minutes they were in the nest. The Pooka nipping gently at his hair and licking him. Jack moaned at so much contact. The feeling was beginning to actually hurt.

Bunnymund pulled the cloak away and licked his muzzle. “Wan' me ta take care of that for ya?” The Pooka asked Jack in an almost amused way. Jack blushed and went to say no but the Pooka already had him in his paw. Jack moaned and bucked against it. The heat was worse it burned through every bit of Jack's body, making him nearly scream. 

Suddenly the pleasure was gone and was replaced with a terrible burning pain. Jack squeaked when a wetness laved over his ass, over his hole. Bunnymund's nose rapidly twitched he then pulled away. “To bad ya aren' ready for me yet. I would'a taken all tha pain away for a bit. Ya would of been mine ya know?” The Rabbit like creature said and began to tug at Jack again.

A different kind of wetness began to rub at Jack's back. It began to get more prominent with every pass until it began to slide between his bums cheeks, above his hole. Jack grunted with each rub from the ever larger thing. Jack wanted it lower. He blushed, he wanted it in him. 

A part of Jack screamed about how wrong it was, how wrong everything was. He needed to get way do anything to escape. It was sick he wanted a rabbit thing to do inappropriate things to him, a male one at that! Jack ignored it. There wasn't anything wrong with wanting a strong good looking buck that would protect and love him. He would give him kits, the more the Pooka-no Bunnymund spoke of having them the more the need to have them was. Jack knew that the buck wouldn't have a hard time impregnating him.

Jack began to push back against the slick appendage. Bunnymund Gently took most of Jack's throat in his mouth and shifted so he covered most Jack's body. He squeezed and tugged on Jack, harshly  
making him keen in pleasure. He quickly jerked his hips forward. His pink penis slipped deep between Jack's cheeks and then up his back in a frantic rhythm. 

Jack shivered at the feeling of slight stickiness on his back. He could hear the Pooka's frantic grunting breaths in his ear. His body was becoming slick with sweat. Jack pushed against the Pooka when his cock nearly pushed into him. Bunnymund repositioned himself and shook Jack a little as punishment. He growled a little at him and gave him a sharp nip. Bunnymund started again, still humping into Jack's crack but mostly against Jack's now pre-cum covered lower back. 

Jack continued to make encouraging noises. But began to stiffen a heat twisted around in his stomach that needed to be let go. Jack curled in on himself and dug his nails into the soft nest below himself. He wailed and felt the heat leave through the trail of wetness that was expelled from his cock's tip. He shivered. 

The rabbit moved his paw from Jack's spent penis to his hip and continued to pound his cock against him as hard as he could muster in the position he was in. His slickness rammed and slipped streaks frantically. Jack could feel the Pooka began to stiffen and a thick sticky wetness splashed his back and quickly went to his crack and then, Jack yelped, his hole! The Pooka didn't manage to get much in Jack but he did get a little. Jack didn't want him in there, he needed to get him out! 

Jack squirmed frantically and whined in distress. He didn't even know why he had wanted him to be inside of him before. Bunnymund gently nibbled at his neck and hair. He smirked against Jack's neck, “settle down, silly littl' thing. Did ya really think that I'd waste all of that on ya instead of in ya? Ya'r not ganna be ready for a few days but that doesn' mean that I'll let ya be without my cock in yar belly!” The Pooka said. 

Jack whimpered, he didn't want him inside of him it felt repulsive and wrong. The Pooka smeared the fluids that coated Jack's hip and lapped it off of his furry paw. He groaned with a blissful expression, “ya taste better than I thought ya would!” Bunnymund said. Jack blushed with a mortified expression.

Jack felt sleepy. He felt better than he had in nearly a week. He was much warmer than he liked but it was no longer torturous anymore. He fell a sleep to the feeling of Bunnymund lapping at the drying fluids on his back and the low grinding noises that he had been producing.

“I know exactly wha' I wan' littl' doe,” Bunnymund murmured into Jack's hair as he continued to sleep peacefully, “I wan' ta mark ya... Did I also mention that my kind mate for life? No, I didn'? Well I guess it slipped my mind.” He said grinning with an almost crazed gleam in his glowing green eyes.

 

End Chapter 2 

 

Tell me if this was okay please! I haven't written anything like this for a very long time so feedback would be appreciated. 

Trust me will get pretty twisted in a chapter or two.... Really twisted. 

Tell me any ideas you think that I should use for the story if you guys want, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, this is my first Rise of the Guardians story and I haven't written this type of story for a very Long time so it would be nice to have other's opinions.
> 
> My main inspiration for this story was from a story that QWERTYbee wrote called Caught
> 
> Here is the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/733021/chapters/1362365


End file.
